


𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐂𝗟𝗢𝗩𝗘𝗥𝐒

by thevorfreude



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: ADAM and EVE are spirits or more like fairies etc, Aged up later depends on chapter, Ainosuke is a dumbass, Ainosuke is obsessed with Langa cause he always does, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Arranged engagement, Brat Ainosuke, But they will get married when they turned 20 so chill, Cherry's Carla is a real person cause why not ;), Dragons, Everyone loves Reki, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Langa slowly fell in love with Reki, M/M, Mythical creatures etc is canon, No mature content until Reki and Langa are 18, Original Characters are canon in here, Possessive Behavior, Protective Nanjo Kojiro, Protective Sakurayashiki Kaoru, Reki is clueless, Reki was told to be Langa's fiance when he was still young because he was told to, Social Awkward Langa, Soft Reki, They are just engaged not married cause you know age :), black clover au, magics, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevorfreude/pseuds/thevorfreude
Summary: The story of a young man named Kyan Reki, who was raised by the lowest level of the society in the Forsaken Realm, on his journey to be the Magic King. On his way, he met many people that turned from being his enemy to his alleys - and meeting his soulmate who happened to be, the drop dead gorgeous upcoming king ( or so they thought ) Hasegawa Langa.
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Hasegawa Langa & Higa Hiromi | Shadow & Kyan Reki, Chinen Miya & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Kikuchi Tadashi & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Kikuchi Tadashi/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Kyan Reki & Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Kyan Reki & Original Male Character(s), Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Original Female Character(s) - Relationship, original male character(s) - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐂𝗟𝗢𝗩𝗘𝗥𝐒

❝ Each clover leaves have its own meaning . . . ❞

* * *

It was a raining day in the village outskirt of the S Kingdom. The village are named as the Forsaken Realm since the moment the Kingdom did not recognise the village as one of the S Kingdom's village. The cold night, thunder haunting the land and the moon shone brightly as usual, it was a quiet night - except the sound of thunder - A women wearing a cloak seems like carrying something in her arms, hugging the basket closer to her chest as she made her way toward the village head's house.

As she stood in front of the door, she was shivering because of the cloak she was wearing is wet from the rain. She breathes heavily, looking down at the child in the basket - a soft smile formed on her lips as she landed a kiss on the child's forehead. "Mama is so sorry, baby." She mumbled, caresses the child's soft as pillow cheek. The child make a grabby hand as he giggles , his amber eyes is so big and it is captivating.

The mother sniffles.

"Mama can't let them take you away from me, _Reki_. They are bad people, they _hurt_ Mama .. and Mama don't want them to hurt mama's babyboy." She said softly, earning a cute giggles from the child - her eyes started tearing up.

_she never wanted to leave her child alone._

but she _have_ to in order to keep him safe. She slowly put the basket down, kissing her child for the last time and slip a paper in the basket beside the laying child. The lady then mumbled her last goodbye before knocking the door multiple times - lifting her hood up, she ran as fast as she can as the door slowly swung open.

The child looked up, eyeing the person who opened the door. 

"A child ?" The man said under his breath, knee down to look at the child, his finger made its way to the child's cheek which the child gladly took and put it in his mouth, laughing happily, so careless. The man then saw a paper beside him and he took his sweet time to read it, _'His name is Kyan Reki. But please call him Reki as I can't bare seeing people calling him a Kyan. I will never come back or visit as I am planning to go somewhere so far away just to keep him safe from all the people that tracking us down. My husband and I will leave our baby Reki in your care. Sorry for coming without notice, we beg your forgiveness for this troublesome request. Please understand our situation and thank you.'_

"A _Kyan_ ?" He wonders. House of Kyan are known as nobles - the man was confused on why a Kyan is in the village outskirt of the Kingdom, to them - the Kyans - this village much be the safer place to go to raise a noble son that look like a few months old and they know no one will come to the village: but to them - the people of the Village - the sources are limited. The food sources are enough to feed the young ones, the blankets are thin and enough for the olders and youngers - easy to say, it is _limited_ unlike somewhere else in the kingdom.

He sighed. Looking at the big round eyes of the eyes, who can say no to that?

"Okay then- Reki, from now on even if you are a noble, we will not treat you like one. You are one of us now, okay?" He said, picking up the child from his basket. The child happily giggles, his small hands cupped the man's face. "You may be a _Kyan_ , but if you are gonna be raise by lower class, you will not have special treatment."

Knowing the child wont understand him, he let out a soft huff, running his fingers through the child's red lock. "I hope you will grow up to be a good person who we all can rely on, _your highness_."

* * *

It has been 10 years since the last time Reki was left in front of _Sato Daiki_ 's door. Sato and his wife have raise the child with pure affections, and good manners. Reki, no one else know that he is a _noble_ except the Sato family. Sato recognised him as his own son, because his wife could not get pregnant due to health problem - they have been married for 7 years with no child until Reki came into their life.

 _Sato Reki,_ he is generally the most lovable, hyperactive and friendly kid in the village. Who lighten the mood of the villagers every day, despite his young age - he have always helped the people. 

Reki didn't know who his real parents are but he know for sure Sato Daiki and his wife are not his real parents, but he wasn't gonna complain since they raised him like their own son - it is enough for Reki.

Reki grown up to be a polite child with cheerful personality. He have a dream to become the Magic Emperor in order to help his village to be seen as part of the kingdom and not as _Forsaken Realm._

How he know about the Magic King ?

Well, every night and day - Sato will put him to bed and tell him all about the Magic King who is the second king ruled the kingdom after the King. Magic King is a king who is powerful and uses his power to help other people and keep everyone save under his arms. The first time Reki heard about the king, he asked Sato. "Daiki-san, if he always help other people, why didn't he come here and help us with our sources?"

Sato looked at him with a sad face, he was smiling but his eyes wasn't. "He is just _busy._ "

"Busy?"

"Well, he is a magic king. He surely have a lot of works to do than looking at our small hopeless village." He said, tucking the child.

Reki tilted his head, "He sounds like a bad person. Shouldnt a king be helping other people?"

Sato hummed and nodded. "He isn't a bad person, _I've known him_ for years now." He confessed, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Reki's amber eyes are shining. "You know him? Are you guys friends?"

"Yes, we _were_."

" _were_? Aira-san said that friends should always be there for you no matter if you are on your lowest or highest. Is she wrong?" Reki was always been taught to always see the positive side of this world since the first time he was took in, as if he never sees or know anything about negative - as if negativity isn't exist in his life. Sato let out a soft chuckles, "Well she is not wrong, but some friendships ended with some _personal_ problems. Well you see, let me tell you a story about how he become a king of magic ..."

That night was filled with excitement and sorrow at the same time. The story of two friends who were raised by the same foster fathers grown up with a dream to become a magic king to prove them that even the lowest level of society can be a king, everything was perfect - the adventure, the journey until the point where the betrayal was introduced.

Ignoring all of the bad side of the story. Reki made his decision to be a Magic King, because he want his new family, his friends and all of the people living in the village to live happily. Sato taught him everything about magic and train him since young until now.

Present time, Reki is 10 years old. 

He sit under the tree observing the other kids playing with their magics. Some of the kids even younger than Reki but why doesn't Reki have a magic? He even asked Sato about it and Sato said it must because his magic core arent there yet. No matter how many times he read and practice magic, there is no sign of mana around him. Living in patience, Reki still want to be the magic king and will wait for his magic to come.

For now, Reki have been training for his strength. Believing that his magic would come if he tried even harder or become stronger before he is 15. When he is 15, Sato said he will send Reki to the magic school at the kingdom in order to help him persue his dream. Though, Sato is so sad if Reki left the village and turned his back on them like the current magic king. 

"Reki! Dinner time!" A distant shout from the house called for Reki who is currently training sword fighting which the teenager in the vilage. Reki whipped his head toward the direction of the voice, seeing Sato Aira calling for him , tighten his chest. "I'm coming!" He said as he bowed to the teenager before running toward _his_ house.

The dinner smell so nice and delicious. Sitting across from the Sato, he eyeing the food in front of him while drooling.

Sato Daiki cleared his throat, "So Reki, how was the training ?" He asked, catching Reki attention.

Reki lifted up his eyes from the food to Sato. "It went well! I couldn't beat Nanase-senpai before, but today i did it!" He said, cheerfully and proud of himself to do so. Sato laughed, giving the meatball to Reki, Reki tilted his head a little wondering why would Sato gave him his favourite food. "Daiki-san?"

"Honestly Reki, we have something to tell you."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my english since english is not my first language. Anyway, I am into Black Clover and Sk8 The Infinity nowadays so I decided to make a Renga ff as my fic ff with black clover au since no one have ever done it before :)
> 
> There might be a lot original characters will be added so I kinda need your help, need your ocs so please leave it in the comment section! Describe them for me please ( hair , eyes , personality , magic , pet (option) etc) ! I swear I will leave credit for it.
> 
> Original Character(s) in this chapter:  
> Sato Daiki : the man who took Kyan Reki in.  
> Sato Aira : the woman who is married to Daiki and raised Reki as her own son.  
> Nanase : the teenager.
> 
> anyway, will be posting every saturday from now on :)  
> might re-write it once the fic is done in the future !!


End file.
